In recent years, a disturbing phenomenon has occurred when parents have apparently forgotten about the presence of an infant or young child, and have left the infant or young child in a parked vehicle, only to find later that the child has died within the vehicle. Perhaps the driver is distracted by cell phone calls or increasing demands including many things to remember. In any event, though such an occurrence may be relatively rare, the outcome is very tragic.
Accordingly, there is a desire for a way to prevent the driver from forgetting about a child within a vehicle without adding complexity and great cost, given the rarity of such occurrences and the fact that some drivers never travel with children.